


Thunderstorm Comforts

by tigercry



Series: Obgaku (Music) Elite Academy [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to sleep instead of writing KotoUmi sleeping, Kotoumi's amazing, Quick Read, Umi sleeps like the dead for everything but Kotori, fear of thunder storms, less than 1k words, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: Kotori's only really scared of three things, thunder, the dark when she's trying to sleep, and her friendships breaking because of her feelings. However, her fear of the thunder easily triumphs everything else in the event that it's just her and the object of her affections in the dorm room.No Honoka, even if she loved her like a little sister, no drama, just a mostly asleep but protective Umi.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: Obgaku (Music) Elite Academy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842244
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Thunderstorm Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: 1.5 weeks into the play's frantic creation  
> Notes: Honoka's having a dorm sleepover with Rin, Umi's never heard Kotori give verbal confirmation of her reciprocated feelings.
> 
> READ Parts 1 + 2+ 3 in the series first!

Lightning flashed through the dorm room’s window followed about fifteen seconds later by a soft crack of thunder that induced a small yelp from someone in the room and a mild sniffle before there was a creaking of metal no bearing weight that it wasn’t before.

Through the dim lighting of the room’s soft and warm bird night light that helped Kotori sleep, Kotori could be seen.. The fuzzy pastel striped hood of the gentle girl’s sleep shirt (japanese thing, means thin hoodie, usually longer in length) was down, making an area for her long ash-blonde hair to pool together from where she was standing at the bottom rung of Umi’s ladder. Her favorite pillow was tucked under one arm as she moved up a hesitant step up the ladder and flinched sharply. Pressing her free hand to one of her ears to block out another irregular clap of thunder with the softest of whimpers. 

Once the thunder passed Kotori reached up on her toes and slid the pillow up onto Umi’s mattress at the top of the ladder, “Umi?” Kotori’s voice was quiet, timid with a whisper as she called up to the other girl. 

Who was pretty much passed out on her bunk above Kotori. Umi had an arm beneath her pillow and was laying partially on her side partially on her stomach. Her cheek was smushed rather adorably into her pillow with her bangs unstyled and messily covering her eyes and spread out over the front of her pillow around her face. Her blankets were mostly undisturbed, the bluenette having barely moved from where she had gone to sleep and much to the bluenette’s embarrassment, she was drooling a little. All in all Umi looked about as dead asleep as someone could get.

However, despite her clear absence in the waking world, the moment Kotori said her name, Umi stirred. The sleeping girl gave a snuffle then a sneeze and rolled part way onto her back with a sleep ridden slurred breath that was too slurred to understand.

However at the noise there was more metal creaking as Kotori climbed further up the ladder at a meek but rather determined pace. “Umi?”

Umi was known to sleep like the dead, she was a very deep sleeper with only a few things able to wake her up without setting her off in a cranky harsh tongued mood with a glare that could almost kill. Kotori, it seemed, was one of them.

Umi didn’t respond this time with a sound rather she just moved her free arm and lifted and curled it around her head with something close to a snuffled snore. 

The tension in Kotori’s shoulders lessened at Umi’s snore but she didn’t laugh, rather she scrambled up the rest of the ladder as the window flashed brightly with lightning. 

Kotori made it up the ladder just before there was a massive clap of thunder. Kotori ducked, curling in on herself and slapping her hands over her ears as she simultaneously gave a frightened sob mixed with a squeak. 

She pulled on Umi’s shirt, tugging a little and calling her name through trembling lips, “U-Umi-chan?”

Umi immediately lifted her head and raised her arm, dark amber eyes half closed and heavy with sleep, “Kotori?” Her syllables were slurring, “wha’s goin’ on?”

“Th-There’s a storm,” Kotori whispered, seized her pillow, and gave a heaving shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself down.

Umi nodded sleep drunkenly and settled back down, “kay,” she mumbled and another clap of thunder sounded.

Kotori keeled sideways to lay down in front of Umi, burying her face into her shirt with a violent flinch and some mild shaking. “U-Umi?”

“Hmm?” Umi replied as her head tilted back in a sleepy manner but one of her arms lifted and curled around Kotori’s torso in a protective embrace. Her palm gently pressing her ear back against her head to help muffle the thunder while her other arm groggily managed to pull the blankets from under Kotori and she pulled them up and over her.

“I’m scared…” Kotori whispered, her whisper almost inaudible to Ran due to her face being pressed against Umi’s shirt. 

“Don’t be,” Umi murmured in response and the bluenette’s body curled more comfortingly around Kotori’s, “I’m here… my little bird,” she mumbled, likely too asleep to register what she said.

While Kotori breathed out a relieved shuddered breath and mild laughter of relief and snuggled close to the other girl.

Umi snored a little, but it took her no time to drift off, less time than it did for Ran anyway.

After a little while later of nothing but Umi’s deep breathing and Kotori’s shuddered breaths turning into calm comfortable ones despite the storm, Kotori’s soft whisper rang out through the sleeping room.

_“I love you too...”_ she whispered softly into the stagnant air thick with sleep, _“my prince of the sea…_ ” With that there was some soft rustling as if she snuggled closer to Umi before the silence of sleepy breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Umi!!! Why do I write so many snoozing fics? Actually never mind, it's probably cause I have the insomnia Maki's is based off of... 
> 
> Ugh, it's 5am and I haven't slept yet...


End file.
